Sarah Jenkins
She is a nurse and cousin of Abby Jenkins who was the main actress of the town's film The Happy Boat. Early Life Born in the Isle of Wright, Sarah always wanted to help people and become a nurse. She soon managed to study at nursing school and became a qualified nurse. However upon graduating her personal life began to spiral out of control as she had numerous of relationships with each breaking down and her feeling distraught. She eventually has a long term relationship with Benny who cohabited with her much to the disapproval of many. At this sort of time she began to work at the hospital in Grasmere Valley when Sarah and Ben moved to London to live. She enjoyed the town and commuted to the Grasmere Valley for work. When however another relationship ended with this having more disastrous results, she fled to Grasmere Valley to live as well as work hoping to severe ties with her ex. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 Soon after moving to Grasmere Valley to live with her cousin Abby Jenkins she ends up being She is then picked in an audition for PJ Simmons produced new movie known as The Happy Boat where she plays the main role along with Marx Gabo . During the production while shooting she ends up getting calls from her ex boyfriend which she is trying to avoid as she now has a new life in Grasmere Valley. The film was unfortunately was ridiculous awful and it was critically panned and a financial box office bomb. Despite this the town after receiving an invitation to go to award ceremony, the entire goes believing it was The Oscars for the best film awards. However after going a long convoluted way they turned up to the Toscars celebrating the worst in film and The Happy Boat won every single category. The film however remarkably manages to break even after James Landes with the help of Jeffry Harrington write a review in the paper enticing everyone to see it due to it being so bad. Volume 14 She is on duty when Jane Mabel is rushed into hospital about to have her baby along with Nurse Philips and Mrs Calvin. Volume 15 Her new boyfriend Ben the Boyfriend, he moves to Grasmere Valley to live with her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 She along with her boyfriend Ben the Boyfriend are among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with the excess drinking with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them.During being embroiled in the stampede Granny About to Die was trampled and nearly died. Sarah Jenkins asks for assistance with the wounded as she is attending to Granny About to Die. Sarah's boyfriend Ben the Boyfriend refuses to help out showing the true kind of guy he is and that he refuses to do anything helpful. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. When seeing Myles heroics in contrast with Ben the Boyfriend, Grace Roman suggests he should dump him as he is a loser. Taking such advise, she took him and literally dumped him in a bin, clearly finished with him! They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 18 The pair split up for good with Ben the Boyfriend moving away from the town at the end of Volume 18. Volume 19 Saul Winston dates Sarah Jenkins for a brief time after her relationship with Ben the Boyfriend who for a time lives with her ended and he has moved out of Grasmere Valley.